


Happy Anniversary

by raven_with_a_writing_desk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_with_a_writing_desk/pseuds/raven_with_a_writing_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wants to make his and Annabeth's first time together special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

Annabeth woke up to the sound of tapping against her cabin window. Sitting up, she pulled back the curtain and saw Percy standing on the other side of the glass waving at her. Grinning, Annabeth waved back before getting out of bed, slipping on her shoes and a sweater and going out to join her boyfriend.

“What are you doing out here?” Annabeth hissed at she reached Percy. “If the harpies catch you, you’ll be dead!”

“I know but I have a surprise for you. It’ll be worth it trust me,” Percy said, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the canoe lake. “It better be, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth responded, hurrying to keep up with Percy.

They walked for a few minutes in silence before reaching the lake. Sitting in the water, attached to the dock was a lone canoe. Annabeth looked over at Percy in surprise. “You stole a boat?”

“Yeah, we need to get out past the camp’s boundary so we can have some privacy.”

Annabeth just rolled her eyes at him but stepped into the canoe moving over to allow Percy to get in beside her.

Immediately, the boat untied itself and began gliding soundlessly across the water away from camp.

“Show-off,” Annabeth muttered, smiling fondly at Percy. Percy laughed and the two fell into silence again.

“We’re here,” Percy said after a few more minutes. With a small splash, the boat came to a halt. “Just over the edge of the camp’s border. No one will find us out here.”

Looking back at the shore, Annabeth could just make out the white pillars of Zeus’ cabin. “It’s so peaceful out here. Makes you forget your problems.”

“It’s beautiful. But not as beautiful as you.” Percy said, leaning back against the bow and bringing Annabeth with him, who poked him in the ribs.

“You are so cheesy, Seaweed Brain.”

“Is there something wrong with that?”

Annabeth pretended to think for a minute before smiling at Percy. “No I guess not,” she said, kissing him lightly on the lips. Percy smiled back at her before settling back with a sigh, Annabeth curled up against his chest.

“So, is there a reason you brought me out here in the middle of the night?”

“Well, as of… ten minutes ago, it’s now our anniversary,” Percy replied, kissing the top of Annabeth’s head. “I wanted to do something special for you. With everything that’s been going on, we haven’t had a lot of time to be alone and I wanted to fix that. Also… I wanted our first time to be… special,” Percy finished, his ears going pink.

Annabeth was quiet for a long moment. This was a subject they had touched on before and they had decided to wait until things had calmed down before going further with their relationship. It was just too hard to be romantic when you were fighting off monsters every other day. But here, in the middle of the lake away from all their problems, with the sound of water lapping against their boat and a million stars overhead, Annabeth couldn’t think of a more perfect time.

As the silence stretched, Annabeth could feel Percy moving restlessly behind her. “I- I mean if you don’t want to, we can wait. I don’t want you to feel pressured into it, but…” Percy trailed off, waiting for Annabeth to respond.

After another moment, Annabeth turned her head and smiled at her boyfriend before kissing him gently. “Yes. I do want it. I know we said we’d wait until things were going better, but I don’t want to wait either. It’s a beautiful night and I don’t want to waste it.” She watched as Percy’s expression changed from half fear-half embarrassment to pure happiness as he listened to her answer, a smile slowly lighting up his face. Grabbing Annabeth under her arms, Percy gently pulled her up onto his lap and kissed her.

Breaking apart, Annabeth rearranged herself so she was straddling her boyfriend’s lap, letting her hands slide up and his body, dragging her nails lightly over his back as he moaned into her mouth. She could feel one of Percy’s hands trailing up and cupping her breast, squeezing gently while the other wound itself in her hair and tugged, pulling her mouth to a better angle. Annabeth gasped, breaking the kiss long enough to take a few deep breaths when she suddenly remembered where they were.

“Percy, the boat’s – oh god – not g- gonna tip – oh _god_ that feels good – over or anything will it? “ She asked as Percy nipped and sucked down along her neck and collarbone.

“No of course not, I’m here to keep it steady,” he replied with a grin, leaning back and slowly working Annabeth’s shirt off and then his own.

Getting out of the rest of their clothes was a bit trickier; it took a lot of wriggling to remove their pants and Annabeth almost kneed Percy in the crotch at one point but finally they were both naked.

Coming back together, they started kissing again, running their hands over each other for a few more minutes before Percy pulled back and grabbed the condom he had left on the bench beside him. Tearing the package open, he quickly unrolled it as Annabeth lay down on the bench behind her, bringing Percy with her.

“You ready?” Percy whispered, breath tickling her ear and causing Annabeth to shudder underneath him.

“Yes,” she whispered back, kissing him again as he finally pushed into her.

They only lasted a few minutes; they were young and it was their first time together but it was perfect. Even though it was cramped and made Annabeth’s back ache from lying on the hard wooden benches, she couldn’t have asked for a more perfect anniversary.

After they were done, they lay where they were, snuggling under a blanket Percy had stowed in the canoe earlier as they watched the stars pass overhead. Annabeth pointed out her favourite constellations to Percy and told him the stories behind them, helping him trace them in the endless sky before falling asleep out there in their canoe.

As the sky began to lighten, Annabeth woke up, nudging Percy awake to bring them back to camp before anyone else woke up and saw they were missing. Slowly getting their clothes on in order to avoid elbowing each other in the face, Percy guided the canoe back to shore and helped Annabeth climb out. When they arrived back at her cabin, he stopped long enough to give her a quick kiss before continuing on to his own cabin; there were still a few hours until the other campers would be awake but chances were high someone would spot them if they lingered too long. Annabeth watched Percy walk away until the morning mist had hidden him completely. Going back to into her cabin, she quickly snuck into her bunk and fell asleep with a smile on her lips and the feeling of Percy’s hands ghosting over her body and for the first time in years she felt safe. She knew that tomorrow she would have to go out and face her problems again, but right now, curled up in her bed after spending the night with Percy, she was happy.


End file.
